$ -0.7 + \dfrac{2}{8} = $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $-0.7$ is already in decimal form. $ \dfrac{2}{8} = 0.25$ Now we have: $ -0.7 + 0.25 = {?} $ $ -0.7 + 0.25 = -0.45 $